Sam, Dean, And Two Crazy Italians
by GremlinGirl
Summary: On a botched up hunt, Sam and Dean are saved by two Italian brothers. When their paths keep crossing, the four team up to protect a town from vengeful spirits running rampant. Secrets and scars of the past are uncovered when the four boys are drawn closer together by the hand of fate and one meddling angel.
1. Botched Up Hunt

**So, here's the first chapter in this story. I hope y'all all like it. Review if you do or you think I could impove in some areas. I love both Supernatural and Hetalia and this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few months now. I don't own either show nor anime and never will.**

* * *

The house was dark and silent when the Winchester boys drove up in the Impala. Both stepped out and walked around to the arsenal in the trunk. They picked out the gear needed: flashlights, salt, gasoline, matches, and two shotguns rigged up to fire salt capsules. With the two believing they were prepared for anything, they started toward the door to the house. It seemed this was a cut and dry haunting, easily solved with the burning of the body in the basement. Dean was especially confident that they would be out of here and on the road before the next morning.

Sam pushed the door in with a high pitched creaking noise. They stepped into and looked around cautiously at every unusual sound. The floorboards creaked under their feet as they made their way to the staircase leading down to the dark basement. Dean shined his flashlight beam down into the darkness. Neither saw anything suspicious and with a nod to each other descended the staircase.

Sam was the first to realize the temperature started to drop around them. He readied his weapon in case the old man's ghost decided to make an appearance. Dean saw him do this and copied on his movements when he too felt the change. Dean shined the flashlight around the small basement until he saw the old bones of the old owner. He had died down here and now his restless spirit refused to leave.

Throwing caution to the wind, the elder brother quickly started walking over only to have an invisible force throw him back onto the ground. Sam raised his weapon as the ghost materialized in front of him. He shot making it disappear. Knowing that wouldn't keep him for long, Sam quickly ran over and started dumping the gasoline on the remains. Suddenly he felt as if two hands had wrapped around his neck and were cutting off his airway. "Sammy!" Dean shouted throwing and handful of salt in his direction.

The invisible hands left his neck, leaving Sam gasping for breath. He looked over at his brother gratefully only to have his jaw drop open in surprise. Behind his brother was the apparition of a woman in an old style dress with crazy, long hair. Her face was contorted into a tortured expression. "Dean, behind you!" he screamed groping around for his own shotgun. Dean turned just in time for the ghost woman to let out an agonized scream and throw him back against a wall. Sam's gun was smashed against the floor breaking it into pieces with the force.

The brothers were defenseless against the specter, especially as the man also appeared again next to her. The two looked at each other with a mixture of fear and confusion. Just as they had accepted their fate, two gunshots rang out from the staircase causing the two ghosts to vanish. Dean stood up quickly and grabbed his own gun to look at the newcomers to the scene.

It was two young boys. They could've passed for fifteen if they wanted to. Both were short and skinny compared to Sam and Dean. They were identical in every aspect except their hair and eyes. One had light honey colored eyes and reddish brown hair, while the other hazel eyes and darker brown hair. The oddest feature, however, was the two curls on the boys' heads. The first one's stuck up on the left side of his head and the second was on the right. Both floated in the air beside their faces, as if defying the laws of gravity itself.

Sam and Dean watched in fascination as these two young boys rushed to the body, dumped gasoline and salt and set the remains ablaze in record time. "Come on you two! The hag's body isn't here. She'll be coming back in a few seconds." shouted the darker haired one in a heavy Italian accent. When neither Sam nor Dean responded to his warning, he went off on a string of curses that ended with "Move damn it!"

This snapped the two to their senses and they followed the other boys out of the house. They immediately noticed their red Ferrari parked next to the Impala. Dean let out a low whistle at the nice car. "What were you two doing in there?" asked the darker haired boy catching Dean's attention. He squared up to the smaller man, feeling as if he'd been challenged by the little runt.

"We were hunting." he said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the other. "It's you who should be answering that question.

"I'm not the one who had to be saved like a damsel in distress!" the other said returning the look.

"Fratello!" the lighter haired boy chimed in, also in an Italian accent. "Calm down! You shouldn't fight like this!" He grabbed the other's arm and attempted to pull him away from his standoff with Dean.

"Who are you two anyway?" Sam asked, stepping between his brother and the little Italians.

"I'm Feliciano!" the lighter haired one said with a friendly smile. "And this is my brother Lovi!"

"That's not my name, idiota." the other denied slapping his brother on the side of the head. "It's Lovino. You got that?"

"So, you two are hunters, too?" Sam asked, gaining their attention again.

Lovino crossed his arms while Feliciano nodded happily. "What are your names?" he asked, cheerfully.

"I'm Sam, and this is my older brother Dean." the younger Winchester said. His brother was behind him, still trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't know how you've survived this long if you're always as stupid as you were in there." Lovino added. This fired up Dean's temper again, but Sam held him back.

"It was just a fluke." he stated. "But we do have to thank you two for saving us back there."

"We hunters have to stick together." Feliciano beamed. "We don't have anyone else in the world."

All four suddenly looked down in sadness at the truth of the young man's words. Sam and Dean started to remember all the people they had lost over the years to the job they dedicated their lives to. Lovino suddenly turned on his heel and got into the driver's side of the car and started the engine. Feliciano watched him with slumped shoulders and a sigh.

"That's my cue to go." he said, the cheerful tone in his voice leaving. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." He followed his brother's lead and slipped into the car, also. Then, the car turned quickly and raced off spraying a shower of dirt onto the two brothers still standing there. Again, they were frozen in shock at the sudden exit of the two. Slowly, both of them got inside the Impala and Dean started the engine. They started speeding away in the opposite direction as the Ferrari.

"Did that really just happen?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes it did, Sammy. Who did that little twerp think he was, telling me off like that?" Dean almost yelled at his little brother.

"He did save our lives, after we were careless." Sam said, trying to keep the peace as always. He looked up and noticed his brother speeding towards the interstate. "Hey, where are you going? The job's not over yet."

"It is for us. Those two will probably wrap it up."

"Dean, we can't do that. What if they don't? More people could die. We can't leave until we know for certain." Sam protested.

Dean sighed, realizing his brother was right. He pulled onto the shoulder and turned the car around. The Impala sped back into the small town to a hotel the boys could check into for almost nothing. Even as the two moved some necessities into their room, Sam couldn't get his mind off the two boys. They looked so young. How long had they been hunting? A few hours later, Dean was fast asleep, but Sam was still up worrying about them. He hoped to meet them again sometime to get a few questions answered. He wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

**Just another short note, I'll try not to put any major spoilers in this, but if I do I'll put a warning up. If you see any that I didn't warn about leave me a review or shoot a PM and I'll add a warning to the Arthur's notes. Please and Thank you! Anyway, reviews anyone?**


	2. Investigation

**Sorry, it took so long guys. I had some computer issues. As in my computer broke. But, it's all good now. I'll try to update faster but I'm taking a lot of tests in school right now. Anyway, I promise I'm not giving up on the story or any of my others. I'm so happy about all the support it's been getting, so thanks. I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never will.**

* * *

Sam woke up to the radio blaring beside him. With the loud music in his ear, he sat up and hit the off button to shut the thing up. He looked around the room and saw light flooding from the open bathroom door. He could hear the shower water running and Dean yelling something about not turning off his music. Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at the clock. Eight A.M.

The shower turned off. Sam shouted, "Hey, hurry up in there! I want to take a shower too." He was given no reply by his brother so he stood up to start flipping on all the random lamps situated in odd places about the hotel room. Finally, after the hotel room was completely lit, Dean stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry up, Sammy. We've got things to do today." he said with his signature egotistical grin. Sam glared at him for a moment.

"Well, if you hadn't taken forever in the bathroom, doing God knows what, I wouldn't have to hurry." he retorted walking past his brother and toward the small bathroom.

"I know you were asleep the whole time, so don't play that card."

Sam didn't reply and quickly took a shower. After he was dried off and dressed, he stepped out into the room again. Dean was lying on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling with an emotionless expression. Sam walked over to the small table and started gathering up their equipment. Two guns, a pocketful of new salt cartridges, and a few knives of various metals should do it, he thought.

"Come on." he said to his brother who stood up. Sam handed him his gun and knives. "We need to find out more about this lady in the house." the younger said.

Dean nodded and said, "We should probably go talk to the old owner again and see what she knows before we do anything else."

As the two left their motel room and walked down the stairs to the parking lot, Sam looked over at his brother and said, "You just want to go back their because you think she's hot."

"No, you're wrong." Dean defended himself. "I don't think she's hot, I know she's hot. Besides, you have to admit she might know something about the old hag."

Sam sighed in admission and the two climbed into the Impala with Dean behind the wheel. He immediately cranked up the radio and peeled out of the parking lot. The dark automobile sped toward the home of Autumn Daniels, previous owner of the haunted house. She had earlier told the boys of seeing ghostly apparitions of an old man in the house before she packed up and left with just a few bumps and bruises. The ride was short as the two pulled up to the house. They stepped out of the car and checked for the badges in their pockets. Dean arrived at the small house's front door first and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal the familiar face of Autumn Daniels.

Recognition dawned on her pretty face and she stepped aside to let the "FBI agents" into the house. They both flashed their badges quickly as they passed and she nodded at each in turn. She led them into her living room and offered them seats on her couch. The two brothers sat beside each other and both flashed nice smiles in her direction. The young women responded with one of her own then asked, "What can I help you with this time, agents?"

"We just need to ask you a few more questions about your old home." Sam replied. "We need to know if you ever saw anything else strange there."

"I only saw that old man, but what does the FBI care about my ghostly sightings?" she said.

"It's not that." Dean cut in. "We just need to know why everyone who goes in there seems to drop dead in the basement. Everyone except you that is."

"I never went into the basement." she said quickly. "It was too creepy for me. My mother did though. She basically lived down there almost 24/7."

"Wait, your mother lived with you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, before she died." Autumn said. "She had an accident down in the basement. No one is really sure what happened. There was so much blood…" her voice trailed off, eyes fogging over at the memory.

"I'm sorry." Sam said sympathetically. "Do you have any pictures of your mother anywhere?"

She nodded and pointed behind them. "Right there. Hanging on the wall."

Both turned to look at the photograph hanging on the wall behind them. Their dreadful suspicions were confirmed when they saw the woman in the photo was the same as the ghost haunting the basement of the house. Sam turned back and asked, "Where's she buried?"

"Green Acre Cemetery just outside of town." she answered in confusion. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Curiosity." Dean answered with a smirk. "We'll be going now."

The pair stood up and started toward the door. Sam stopped to thank the woman, then followed his brother outside to their car. Just as Dean opened his door a familiar red Ferrari pull up to the house. Immediately the dark headed Italian boy jumped out, shaking his fist in the air. "What are you bastards doing here?!" he screamed. "You already botched up last night!" The other slowly climbed out of the car and stared at the other two in surprise.

Dean bristled with anger and took a few steps toward the other man. "I'm here to finish the case! This is a job for a real man, not some puny little thing like you."

"Say that again and I'll show you who the real man is!" Lovino screamed.

"Stop this!" Sam shouted at the two. "You're both acting like five year olds. Now, if you want to fight let's take it somewhere else." He nodded his head back in the direction of the house where Autumn was shyly looking through the window at the scene.

"Fine." Dean said. "We're going to the cemetery to take care of business so we can leave. You two should go find a nice daycare center to check into before you're old enough to hunt with the real men."

"Don't forget who saved your asses last night." the little Italian said with a sneer. "Come on Feli. We'll just see who can find her grave first."

Dean scowled and made his way to the Impala. "Like you two have a chance against me and my brother. Come on Sammy. Get your ass in the car."

Lovino and Dean quickly got into their respective cars. Feliciano and Sam stared at each other for a second. Sam shrugged and gave the boy a small smile. Feliciano returned it, then both followed after their older brothers. The Ferrari and Impala sped off in a race to the cemetery, and the grave of a murderous spirit.

* * *

**Just a little heads up on what's to come. Castiel will soon make an appearance. Dean and Lovi will continue to fight. More ghosts are going to pop up to cause trouble. And Feli's going to make some pasta! Also next chapter will be from the Italy brothers point of view. **

**Anyway, review review review!**


	3. The Cemetery Situation

**So, finally posting the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. This is where the story starts picking up a bit. Remember I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never will. Also, this chapter is in the Italy brother's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Those bastards!" Lovino shouted as he increased the pressure on the gas pedal. "Who do they think they are, taking over our case like this?"

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "They're just trying to do their job like us." he defended the two. He actually thought that Sam, the taller one, was nice.

"Don't give me that!" the hot head shouted at his brother.

The Ferrari pulled up to the cemetery and parked in front of the tall iron gates. The Italians slowly climbed out of their vehicle and looked around. Cautiously, Feliciano pulled their bag of salt, guns, matches, and gasoline from the backseat. The tall gates were locked, obviously signaling the cemetery was closed at the present moment. Feli handed the bag to his older brother and walked up to the gate. He slipped his arm between the bars. With a bit of a struggle, the tiny boy managed to squeeze himself between the bars. Lovino shoved the bag through to him and forced himself inside also. He smirked a bit. "I would like to see those two macho guys do that."

Feliciano slung the bag over his shoulder. "Come on, fratello." He walked off, looking at the small gravestones around his feet. "Help me look." Lovino followed him for a few seconds. "Feli, who exactly are we looking for?" Both Italians froze and looked over at each other. With a sheepish smile, Feliciano shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea."

Lovino turned completely red, from the top of his forehead down to where his neck met his shirt. "Those bastards tricked us. They know exactly where they're going and we don't! How could we be so stupid!?"

The sun was gone and now the two young Italians simply stood in the middle of the grave yard with no clue what to do. "Maybe we should just go back to the car and leave." Feliciano suggested. "It seems the other two are capable enough to handle it."

Lovino glared at his younger brother. "We can't do that! Let me remind you, everyone who meets us takes us for granted. They treat us horribly just because we're younger. Feli, we have to start showing people exactly what we can do. We have to make grandpa proud of us." The darker haired man started walking away. Feliciano stared at the ground a mix of emotions on his face. Then, he turned and looked in the other direction, opposite the way his brother was walking.

"Lovi, I see a light." he called. Lovino turned around confused, until his eyes found what Feliciano was talking about.

"That's a fire!" he shouted. "Quick, let's go see what it is."

The two took off running toward the flames. They skidded to a stop in front of an open grave with flames licking at the edges. Lovino scowled and let his eyes wander around the cemetery until he saw the retreating backs of Sam and Dean. "Hey, you bastards! Stop!" They both froze and turned around. Lovino rushed over to them, with his younger brother close at his heels. "I told you we had this covered." the angry little Italian shouted.

Dean took a half step forward and yelled back, "Well, I told you two to scram. You're just getting in our way. Besides, we're old enough to handle this ourselves. You two shouldn't even be hunting yet. How old are you anyway? Fourteen? Younger?"

"I'm fifteen and my brother's sixteen." Feliciano chimed in. "We've been hunting for two years now. We know what we're doing. Our grandfather trained us."

"Yeah, so why don't you back off." Lovino added with malice in his voice.

"Dean." Sam interrupted. "Can you really say anything? I mean, how old were we when we went on our first hunts?"

"Sammy, that's different." Dean said.

"No, it's not." Sam said. He stepped forward and looked down at the shorter boys. "Look, I'm sorry. We just wanted to make sure the job got done. We didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"How'd you two get in her anyway?" Lovino asked.

"We jumped the wall." Dean answered. He motioned behind him. Feli and Lovino looked over and just made out a small brick wall surrounding the back side of the graveyard.

"So, you already burned the body?" Lovino asked, begrudgingly.

"Yeah, that's already taken care of." Dean said. "We can all leave tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." another voice added.

Both Feliciano and Lovino jumped and raised their guns in defense. A man in a trench coat had just materialized beside them. Before they could shoot at the figure, Dean greeted him.

"Wasn't expecting you to show up here Cas." he said. "What brings you down here?"

"What the hell?!" Lovino shouted, eyes widening in surprise. He took a step back and bumped into his brother who was just as confused.

"Oh right…" Sam muttered. "This is Castiel. He's an angel, and he's on our side."

"An angel?" Feliciano questioned in awe. "Like a real winged, messenger of God type angel?"

"Not exactly." Castiel answered. "Everything will be explained, but first we need to go somewhere safe. I'll meet you all back at Sam and Dean's motel room."

The man disappeared, making Lovino trip back so that he was leaning against his brother. He turned his wide, hazel eyes back to the Winchester brothers. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Like Cas said, it'll be explained. I don't know why he wants you, but we should listen to him." Sam said. "Look, just follow us back to our motel."

"I don't think so!" Lovino said automatically.

"Okay." Feli chirped at the same time.

The brothers exchanged a glance, then Lovino sighed. "Okay, we'll do it. Just wait for us to get our car."

The four went their separate ways. Lovino and Feliciano ran back to the gates. After slipping through the bars again, they seated themselves in the Ferrari. After driving around the cemetery, they located the Impala. It took off down the road, and the Italians followed close behind.

* * *

**Anyone wanna leave a review?**


	4. An Angel Explains All

**Next chapter! Okay, just a short note. I decided that this story takes place during the War in Heaven. Just so you guys know. Anyway, enjoy this. I worked hard on it. Tell me if I did okay representing Cas or not. I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Why would Cas want to talk to those two?" Dean complained as they roared down the road. "There's no reason I can see. We always handle whatever he throws our way! Does he actually think that we need those two runts' help?"

Sam stayed quiet through his brother's rant. With a sigh, he turned and looked out of the car window. The darkness around them made it impossible to see anything. Looking out the back window, he could see the headlights of the Ferrari following them. Just a few more miles down the road and the Winchester's found themselves parked in front of their motel. As they stepped from their car, Sam glanced over to the two Italians doing the same. The older walked over and crossed his arms, scowl twisting his lips. The other followed him, looking a bit shyer.

"I don't trust you two." Lovino said immediately. "I'm only here to figure out what's going on."

"What did we ever do?" Dean asked defensively.

"Are you going to bring us to your 'angel' friend or not!?" the other snapped, ignoring his question.

Dean opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. The annoyed man turned and started walking towards the stairs leading up to their room. Lovino followed, leaving Sam and Feliciano standing in awkward silence.

Slowly, the two followed their older brothers up to the door. Dean unlocked the door and the four all filed inside the small room. For a few seconds all of them stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the middle of the loose circle they'd formed, causing the two Italians to jump back in surprise.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me." the angel said. He focused in on the two youngest. Lovino was glaring at him warily while Feliciano had a look of awe on his face.

"What do you need to tell us, Cas?" Dean asked. The angel turned his eyes on him for half a second before looking to Sam and back to the Italians. "Cas?" Dean asked again after he didn't answer.

"Are you really an angel?" Feliciano asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am."

"Then where are your wings and halo?" Lovino chimed in sarcastically.

Castiel turned to look at the boy who froze under the angel's gaze. "This is not my real form. I'm using this body as a vessel so I can walk and talk with you now. Is there any other questions before we get to the problem at hand?"

"Yeah, why are you here? And why did you choose us to talk to?" Feliciano asked.

"I knew Sam and Dean from the past. Because of certain events, I try to help them whenever I can. You two just happened to be here, and they will need the help. That is, if you agree to it."

The room fell into silence, all waiting for what the angel would say next. He simply stood there, looking back and forth between the people surrounding him. An uneasy feeling settled over the room. There was something ominous about the way Castiel was looking at them. The Italians starting fidgeting at the level of stress in the room.

Finally, Dean snapped. "Cas! Stop toying with us. Tell us what's going on!"

"This town in the center for evil." the angel whispered ominously. Everyone simply stared at him for a few moments. It didn't sink in for a few minutes. "In this tiny town, a great evil is rising up." Cas said, repeating it in a different way. Still, the others just continued to stare.

"Okay, stop being cryptic and tell us what you mean by that." Dean complained.

"I have been keeping tabs on this town since the near apocalypse since it was once Lucifer's hiding place, just for a short time. After he was defeated, however, a new evil presence formed and engulfed the town. Since then, the dead have been rising. Everyone that dies here becomes some sort of spirit. Now, it's completely out of hand. They're everywhere. They haunt almost every location in this town. I don't know why most of them are here. But they all have one thing in common."

"And what would that be?" Feliciano asked when the angel didn't continue.

Castiel turned to him and frowned. "They all kill people. Every one of them. I don' know how the death rate in this town hasn't reached the news stations yet. Over half the population is now in the graveyard, and their spirits are still wandering the town. Killing more people. It's like the town is in a bubble, keeping the dead inside and slaughtering the living."

"Like someone is trying to form their very own real-life ghost town." Dean added. "This sounds bad Cas. How long has this been going on?"

"Several months now. If I had known it would worsen to this extent, I would have sent you here sooner."

"And what about us?" Lovino chimed in. "Why are we here?"

"You just happened to arrive at the same time the Winchester's did. I just hope that you'll stay and help fight the ghost plaguing this place."

"We don't need their help." Dean cut in vehemently.

"Yes, you do. You will have to exterminate every ghost in this town. That means digging up and burning the bodies of every person in that cemetery. Also, you need to find out what's causing the problem and put a stop to it."

"He's right, Dean." Sam said. "We could use their help. They saved us once before. Who knows, they might be able to do it again."

Lovino shook his head suddenly. "I don't like all this talk of angels giving us missions from the gates of heaven. Feli, I don't know if we should get involved or not. One of us could get hurt, and I don't think I could handle that, if you died."

"But, big brother!" the younger boy protested. "We can't just abandon them! It's our job as hunters to save innocent people. We can't leave this town, knowing more people could die. What would Grandpa say?" Feliciano looked desperate, a few tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

The two boys locked eyes for a moment. Sam and Dean watched curiously as a silent conversation went on between them. Finally, the older sighed and nodded. "Fine. We'll help you guys."

Castiel nodded as if he knew they would. "With that settled, I must be leaving now."

"What? You're not going to stay and help us." Dean asked.

"I'm in a war right now." the angel answered. "I can't, Dean. You know that."

"Wait, Cas!" Dean never finished his complaint.

The angel suddenly disappeared, leaving the four alone. A few moments of silence passed with no one knowing what to say.

Finally Feliciano piped up. "Does he appear and disappear like that all the time?"

"Yeah, all the time." Sam answered.

"Sounds like a headache." Lovino added.

"Well, enough of the small talk." Dean said loudly. "Let's get to planning our next move."

* * *

**Okay, so leave a review please. I like reviews. It's all my supporters that keep me writing, you know.**


	5. Splitting Up Always Leads To Disaster

**Yay! Okay, so this took too long. And it was simply because I was lazy. So I'm sorry. But it's up now! I'll try to update sooner from now on. Enjoy! Oh! And I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never will!**

* * *

"How do we know we can even trust this angel?" the eldest Italian in the room asked. All eyes turned to him in confusion. "You know what else I've seen able to disappear and reappear at whim and hold incredible powers? Demons!" Lovino shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone else stared up at him in shock and surprise. Feliciano pouted at him, upset by his outburst.

"Look, calm down!" Dean said, standing to look down at the shorter boy. "Cas can be trusted. He's been on our side for a long time now." He glared until the Italian sat down. Dean settled back into the chair, also.

Lovino huffed a little but calmed down when he looked over at his brother. "Why don't we just do something now? We could go and burn up all the bodies in the cemetery to keep them from coming after us."

"He has a point." Dean said. "It could at least take out a large number of the ghosts we're fighting. It could give us the upper hand while we try to find out what is causing this."

"What is causing this?" Sam asked. "And what do we do to stop it? What could cause everyone in a town this small to come back as ghosts? Is it unfinished business? I really don't see that being the reason."

The room fell silent at Sam's questions. No one had answers for anything. Deep down they all knew he was right. This was no normal haunting. Feliciano started fidgeting with buttons on his shirt, slightly upset by the situation. Lovino scowled at the ground. Sam sighed and started digging around in his bag for his computer. A moment passed, then everyone looked at him to find the source of the typing noises. He paused and glanced around at the other three boys. "I just thought I should start researching to try and figure out what we're dealing with."

Lovino made a face. He hated the researching process. More than he hated that stupid smug look on his brothers face. Feliciano was now smiling at him, triumphantly. "See, I told you research was important." the younger Vargas brother said. Lovino wanted to smack him.

"Yeah, well, while you do that, I'm going to the cemetery to take care of some of these ghosts." Dean said standing up. "You two want to tag along with me?"

Feliciano quickly shook his head. "We really shouldn't jump into this when we know almost nothing about it. Let's wait a few days. Someone could get hurt." He looked over to his brother.

"I agree with him, Dean." Sam added. "This could really be anything. You really shouldn't go anywhere unprepared."

"I know how to fight a ghost, Sammy." the oldest said with a grimace. "Besides, we've dealt with worse."

"I'm going with you." Lovino said standing also. "I do agree with these two, to an extent. You stay here and do your little research project and we'll take out as many spooks as we can." He looked down at his brother for a moment. "Don't look at me like that way, Feli. We walked all over that place earlier and nothing happened. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Lovi." the younger Italian said, still looking slightly worried.

Lovino popped him on top of the head. "That is not my name!" Then, he composed himself with a bit of effort and stiffly walked to the door.

Dean exchanged a look with his brother, then followed the bad tempered Italian out into the night. It was still late and no one else in the small town would be up for several hours. Lovino looked up at the moon as he and Dean walked towards their cars.

"You know, you should be a little nicer to your brother." Dean said, stepping up to the driver's side of the Impala. "In this business, you never really know how long you'll have him." He slipped into the car and cranked up the engine.

Pausing for a moment, Lovino slid into the passenger seat beside the older man. "Look, I'm going with you so I don't have to sit around while my brother searches the internet for God knows how long. I don't want any advice from a bastard like you."

Dean pulled out of the parking lot, trying not to get mad. "I'm just saying, you two are really young and one of you could easily get hurt. You need to be careful what your last words to your brother are. Do you really want 'That's not my name' to be the last thing he ever heard from you."

"Why don't you stay in your own business and get out of mine!" the hot head shouted. "You don't know anything about me! There's a reason I don't like him calling me that."

"Well, you could tell him that…"

"Shut up damn it! You don't know anything!"

The two fell into silence, Lovino crossing his arms and looking out the window. Dean clenched the steering wheel and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at the younger boy. Soon the cemetery came into view and Dean parked the car near the wall so they could easily climb over without being spotted.

Before he could throw himself from the car, Dean grabbed Lovino's shoulder. "Hey, we're going to have to work together tonight. Now, you can hate me all you want, but I need to know you'll have my back out there tonight."

"I always look out for fellow hunters." Lovino said shaking his hand off. "And I trust you'll do the same for me."

Dean nodded. He didn't know why but there was something about the short little temperamental boy that made him want to trust him. So they got out of the car together, and gathered up everything they would need. As they threw the supplies up and over the wall and boosted themselves over, and uneasy feeling filled the air. The two exchanged a look and started walking to the first grave.

"We should start with the more recent ones right? Like the ones that died in the last year or so…" Lovino said, glancing over at Dean.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll take Miss Rosa here, and you go to that one over there." Dean pointed to the grave a few feet away. Lovino nodded and, for once, did as he was told.

Dean dug his shovel into the earth and threw the clod of dirt over his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Lovino had done the same thing. He returned his focus to the earth in front of him. After a few moments, he had made substantial progress on the hole. Then he heard something from his right. He looked over and saw that his Italian companion had disappeared.

Starting to panic, Dean tried to grab for his bag where he had shoved the rifles, gasoline, matches, and salt. His heart beat increased slightly when he found that the bag was nowhere to be found. He looked around, eyes desperately searching for any sign of Lovino or his bag with their weapons in it. Finding none, he started running toward the wall. Maybe if he could get out of there, he could bring back Sam and Feliciano to look for the other.

Just as he grabbed onto the bricks, an unknown force knocked him from his feet. He barely caught himself on his elbows. Quickly standing and turning, he found himself faced with a horrifying sight. Spirits started popping up all across the graveyard. They all started slowly floating towards him. He pressed himself up against the wall, desperately trying to think up a plan of escape.

He heard a shout and saw Lovino drag himself up off the ground several feet away from where he was standing. Even from this distance, he could see the entire right side of the younger boy's face was covered in dark, red blood.

"What happened!?" he yelled. Lovino just shook his head and pointed. Confused, Dean turned to find himself face to face with a young man's ghost. Taking a few steps back, he heard another shout. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lovino being surrounded by several ghosts, also.

"Where's the bag?!" he called out to the Italian.

"What bag?!"

"With all the supplies in it!"

"I thought you had it!"

Dean sighed. For once, he should have just listened to his younger brother. He was knocked to the ground by the spirit's powers. He groped along the ground for anything that could possibly be used as a weapon. Finding nothing, he squeezed his eyes shut and sent a prayer up to Castiel.

_Cas, look man. I know I messed up big this time. Just please get down here and save out asses. I can't leave Sammy just yet and Lovino has his own little bro to take care of. Come on, man. We need you! Please! Cas! Castiel!?_

* * *

**Please, don't kill me for ending at a cliff hanger. Leave a review to tell me what you think! Please! I love all of you who have reviewed to tell me how much you support the story and stuff. You guys are awesome! Love y'all.**


	6. The Breakthrough

**Alright, this took way longer than it should have. And I have no good excuse either. So, I'm sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to take a moment to clear some things up for y'all. This is a Human AU for Feliciano and Lovino, so no they are not actually countries in this one. Sorry that that wasn't clear enough. If you have anymore questions, leave them in the comments and I'll try my best to answer them in the next Author's note. Y'all enjoy this chapter. I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Damn it, Dean!" Lovino shouted from the short distance away. "Get off your knees and do something!" He was suddenly thrown back against the brick wall behind him. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He looked up and saw the ghosts around him quickly coming closer. He tried to force himself to his feet, but found a hand pressed against his back, holding him down. He looked up and saw the angel from earlier. He felt a question bubble to his lips but before he could speak a word, Castiel vanished. "Wait!" he shouted. Then, he realized he was no longer in the cemetery. He looked around trying to figure out exactly where he was.

He couldn't identify his surroundings at all. He seemed to be kneeling at the edge of the long straight road, surrounded by trees. There were no cars in sight and the only light source was the moon and stars above his head.

Looking to his right, he found the bag that Dean had been so desperately looking for in the graveyard. He opened it to reveal all their supplies. He jumped to his feet and swung the bag over his shoulder. As he did this, Castiel appeared with Dean a few meters away.

"Damn you, Dean! What was that back there?" Lovino shouted quickly walking toward the pair, fist raised in the air. He stopped just short of the taller man and glared.

"You're the one who up and disappeared on me!" Dean shouted back. "I didn't do anything but try to find you and get us the hell out of there!"

"Stop fighting over this, you two." Castiel interrupted. "It was neither of your faults. The ghosts had you in a trap as soon as you set foot in the graveyard. Why you thought it would be a good idea to go there in the first place is a mystery to me. Now, just be thankful you're both not dead. Where are your brothers?"

"They're back at the motel doing research. We just wanted to take out as many ghosts as we could." Dean answered. "It might have helped when we found out who did this."

"I commend your bravery, Dean, but not your stupidity."

"Hey! We're not stupid. How were we supposed to know all those spirits were going to show up?" Lovino questioned. "You didn't exactly give us a lot of details about what we're dealing with here."

"Calm down!" Castiel reprimanded. "I didn't tell you much because I know as much as you do. There's something about this town that degrades some of my powers. I can't do much here."

"What could do that to you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. A really strong spell? Demonic activity? I don't think so. It's too strange. That's why I need you here. You four can do things that I can't right now. I'm putting my faith in you."

Silence fell over the other two as what he had said sunk in. Lovino took a partial step back, worry for his brother starting to plague his thoughts. "If you can't do anything, and you're an angel, then what do you expect four normal humans to be able to do?"

"You're better than you give yourself credit for, Lovino." the angel said, catching the Italian boy's attention. "You're brother and you are two of the best hunters I've ever seen. Your grandfather would be so proud of you right now."

"Hey, wait a second!" Lovino turned bright red out of surprise and anger. "How do you know about him!?"

"I just do."

"Castiel, what do you want us to do now?" Dean interjected before Lovino could be any more freaked out by the angel's ability to read people's thoughts.

"Go find your brothers and try to figure out what's going on here. And whatever you do, do not go back to that cemetery!"

Castiel vanished, causing the already nervous Lovino to jump back again. "Why does he do that all the time!? It's so creepy!"

"It's just how he normally travels." Dean said. "Come on, let's try and figure out exactly where we are so we can get back to the motel." He started walking down the abandoned stretch of road. "And we have to go get my baby, too!"

Lovino rant to catch up, but paused at the last comment. "Your baby?"

"Yeah, the Impala. She's my baby."

"You're insane." the Italian muttered and continued to jog towards him. "Where the hell do you think we are?"

Dean sighed. "I have no idea, kid. No idea at all."

Back in the motel room, Sam and Feliciano weren't having any better luck. Feliciano was lying across the bed, reading from the books Sam had collected over the years from Bobby and other sources. Sam was sitting at the table, scrolling through site after site. Neither had found anything remotely like what they were dealing with now.

"Could it be some sort of Voo Doo?" the youngest asked.

"I've never seen a case of Voo Doo magic this far up north." Sam answered. "Besides, then we would be dealing with zombies and curses, not ghosts."

"You're right." Feliciano flipped the book closed and tossed it into the pile of all the other worthless information. "We've looked into witches, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think a witch could hold souls captive on earth though. That's more in the demonic domain." Sam looked over at the exhausted boy. "You should probably go to sleep now. I don't think we're going to find anything tonight." He sighed and closed his eyes, starting to rub his temples.

"But we haven't found anything!" Feliciano objected. "We still have no clue what's going on! And how can I sleep with Lovino out there? I don't know what's happening to him right now!" His eyes started to fill with tears. Sam looked over, hearing the hysteria rising in his voice.

"Calm down, Feliciano. I'm sure they're okay. My brother's a good hunter. I'm sure they'll be okay." Sam tried reassuring the other.

"Are you sure?" he sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Feliciano picked up the next book and turned to the first page. Sam sighed and turned back to his computer screen. He clicked through dozens of worthless sites and read through a few legitimate sounding ones. He found himself getting lost in some paper written on the demonic activity in Russia when Feliciano shouted, "I found it!"

Sam looked up just as he was scurrying off the bed and over to where Sam was sitting. He dropped the book onto the table and pointed at the drawing of a strange amulet. Sam stared at it for a moment before looking up at the Italian questioningly.

"It's a witch's amulet." Feliciano explained. "It captures the souls of humans and makes them into the witch's slaves. According to legend, only the most powerful witches could use them. They are made from the power of a witch and a demon combined. If the witch wears the amulet, she can capture any soul in a certain distance from her. The distance depends on how powerful she is. With a town this size, we're dealing with one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen."

Sam stared at the picture again. The amulet was fairly small, with a million tiny pentagrams carved into the surface. Inside was a small red stone. Sam nodded a bit. "Unfortunately, you might be right."

Suddenly, the door opened, causing both to almost jump out of their skin. They turned their eyes to the door to find Lovino walking in with Dean right behind him. The oldest slammed the door and walked over to collapse on one of the beds.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Sam asked.

"No, Sammy boy. It did not. We screwed up big this time." Dean said with a sigh. "Cas had to jump in a save our asses again."

Lovino dropped their bag onto the ground by the door. "It was your brilliant idea, asshole."

"Lovi!" Feliciano shouted, unable to contain himself anymore. He launched himself across the room and grabbed his brother in a bone crushing hug. Lovino turned tomato red and tried to wrestle his little brother off. Sam and Dean watched in baffled amusement as the two Italians continued to hug/fight each other until both fell onto the floor of the motel room.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean pulled his eyes off the two and looked to his brother. "I think we've found something. I want you to tell me what you think."

Dean walked over and took the book that was offered to him. They ignored the loud argument in the corner as Sam explained what Feliciano had found. Dean looked over to the wrestling younger boys again. "If he's right, then we just might be in over our heads."

* * *

**Leave a review, y'all.**


	7. Arguements In The Early Morning

**DON'T SHOOT ME! I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've been so super busy with school lately that this kind of got forgotten about and pushed to the side. But, summer is soon, so maybe I'll start updating sooner. Maybe... I don't know...**

**Anyway, enjoy this! I decided to explore into relationships between the characters a bit in this one. So, not really an essential part of the plot but still an interesting read. Hopefully. More of the action and supernatural stuff will go down in the next chapter. But for now, this is all I got. So, read and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Sam frowned at the book in his hand, not liking what he was reading. He glanced over at Dean who was starting to doze off with his head on the table. He reached over and slapped him across the back of the head to wake him. Dean shot up, looking around. "What? Where's the fire?" Sam glared motioning to the two younger boys on the bed. They were fast asleep, in one of the two beds. "Oh, yeah…" Dean mumbled. He watched them for a second before looking back at his brother who was immersed in the book again. "How old do you think they are?"

Sam looked up again. "I haven't really thought about it. Maybe fifteen, sixteen. I don't know. Possibly younger. Why are you just now asking?"

"I've been thinking." Dean said. "They really don't need to be here. There's a lot of things that could go wrong. We have no clue what we have to do to stop this witch or anything. They're so young and I don't want them getting hurt."

"We were a lot younger when we started hunting Dean." Sam said. "Besides, I think they're smart and can take care of themselves. We did."

"We had dad." Dean contradicted. "They don't have anybody. I just can't get past the fact they look like they should still be in middle school!"

"I would say more like high school."

"Like it actually matters!"

"Shh, Dean, you're going to wake them up." Sam said glancing cautiously towards them. "They need their sleep. We have a long day ahead of them. So do we."

Dean dropped down on the edge of the second bed and cradled his head in his hands. "I know, Sammy boy, I know." He sighed and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. He felt overwhelmed from all the stress. Also, he was supremely worried about the younger boys. He felt they were way too young to be hunters. He didn't want them to get hurt or worse die. He knew what it was like to lose a brother and didn't want them to have go through that.

Sam sighed. "I'll take the couch and we'll switch out tomorrow. Let's just sleep for now and figure out more in the morning. We can't work when we're half brain dead, you know."

"Okay, Sammy boy." Dean replied, tiredly. He watched his brother walk to the couch and collapse on top of it. Dean set the alarm on the nightstand and laid down to sleep for a few hours.

Too soon, the alarm was going off. Dean opened his eyes slightly and reached out for the snooze button. Another hand beat him to it. He sat up and looked across at Lovino who scowled at him like normal. "Did you have to set it so damn early?" he asked. Dean rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"We have to get moving today. If we're ever going to figure out what's going on in this town, then we have to get to work."

"My fratello and yours are both exhausted. Let's just leave them be and handle things ourselves today." Lovino said as Dean sat up.

Dean studied him for a second. He was standing beside the bed wearing fresh clothes with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was still dripping water droplets.

"You've already showered?" Dean questioned.

"Yes…"

"Then, why the hell were you complaining about the alarm clock if you were already up?"

"I didn't want it to wake up Feli. He needs his rest. He doesn't sleep much as it is, so I want him to catch as much shut eye as possible before he has to wake up. He can get ready pretty quickly so I always wake him up last minute. I just don't want a beeping alarm clock waking him up before it should."

"Oh…" Dean suddenly understood. He would do the same for Sam when they were younger. He stood up to walk around the younger boy. "You know, you're pretty young to be hunting all on your own, even if you do have your brother. And don't say age doesn't matter. It does matter. You know, it's not too late for you to get out of the business. There's no rule that says you have to be hunters. Maybe you could take a break and start again when you're both a little older…" Dean trialed off realizing he was receiving a very hostile glare from the short Italian.

"You don't know anything about me! You know nothing. We don't hunt because we think we have to, we hunt because it's the right thing to do. How in the world could we stop hunting knowing about all this? It's not possible. Besides, grandpa would turn over in his grave if we gave up the fight."

Dean felt he should say more but simply shut his mouth, realizing there was no way to win this argument. The kid was dedicated. More dedicated than he'd given him credit for. He felt slightly bad about that. "So, you were raised by your grandpa?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Si, our parents died when we were young. I don't even remember them. Grandpa took care of us since then. He was a hunter, but he didn't let us join him. After he died, we decided to pick up the fight where he left off. We owe him at least that much."

"I'm sorry. Our mom died when I was only a toddler. Sam was still in his crib. That's when our dad started hunting. He trained us to kill ghost, demons, and monsters since we could walk and hold a gun."

"Sometimes I wish Grandpa had done that. Then, we would know more! I feel so useless sometimes because I don't know everything. And what if something I don't know is the thing that gets fratello killed?" Lovino was looking down at the ground uncertainly.

"It's a learning experience." Dean said uncertainly. He wasn't at all sure how to deal with this type of situation. The hot head had never seemed so confused and scared before. Dean wasn't sure if he should try and comfort him or just leave him to his own thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower." he announced, deciding on the latter. "You better not have used up all the hot water."

"Shut up, bastard. I'm not that selfish." Lovino defended himself. "Just hurry up so we can these other two in and out quickly. I don't want to sit around for half the morning waiting on you lazy asses to shower and stuff."

Dean rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. It was a soon as he entered the room, that Sam woke up. "Hey, where's Dean?" he asked the Italian who was not sitting on his bed.

"He's taking a shower. You're next big boy, so wake up already." Lovino scowled at him before turning on the little lamp on the nightstand.

Sam frowned at his attitude. "Lovino, why are you always so temperamental? You don't have to look at everything in a negative light."

"Screw you. I'll look at things the way I want. I don't need some know-it-all bookworm telling me how I should and should not act. I'm perfectly fine the way I am. God! What's with you and your brother trying to nose your way into my life!?"

His outburst surprised Sam, and even woke up Feliciano. He looked around and yawned. "Is it time to get up yet?"

Lovino sighed. "You might as well." He cast a final glare over at Sam before standing up. "I'm going to get the rest of our bags from the car so you'll have something to change into, Feli."

"Okay, Lovi."

"That's not my name!" Lovino slammed the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door then glanced over at Feliciano with raised eyebrows. "What's his problem? Has he always been like that?"

"Si, pretty much. He's always felt underappreciated by everybody. Especially Grandpa. He always thought that I was Grandpa's favorite. I don't really know why, but I guess he didn't feel loved. He hates that name for some reason, but I don't really know why. I forget thought until he yells at me for it. I'm not even sure where he got it from. I don't remember."

Sam shook his head. "He really should try and be a little nicer. I mean, that's really uncalled for."

"It's the way he's always been. He'll never change."

Lovino reentered and dropped the bags he had retrieved onto the floor. Then, he walked over and picked up the book Sam and Feliciano had been reading last night. Then he walked over and sat beside his brother and handed him the book. "Now, why don't you explain this to me, because you know damn well I don't understand these things easily?"

"Sure, fratello!" Feliciano beamed.

Sam watched and listened as the youngest tried to explain his theory to his brother. Lovino didn't seem too keen in listening to him. He seemed to zone out every time Feliciano paused to point at the picture. But, he did try. Feliciano chattered away, oblivious to the fact that his brother wasn't really paying him any mind. During this exchange, Dean exited the bathroom and walked over to his brother.

"These two are certainly going to be a handful." Sam commented.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "But, I think it'll be worth it in the end."

"Whoa! What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"We have to help these two. They've probably been surviving on luck for the past few years. I don't want them to get hurt and honestly they could learn a lot from us. Yeah, they might be two types of pain in the asses but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help them. Besides, like Cas said, we need all the help we can get. And they seem to pick up on stuff pretty quick. It took us longer to accept Cas then it did them. So, maybe they're not so bad after all."

"I agree. But if they stick with us for long, they're going to have to go through hell and back."

"We both did, and we're no worse for the wear."

"Really, Dean? Really? Come on. I just hope we can help spare them from the crap we went through."

"I agree with you there Sammy boy. I definitely agree."

* * *

**Leave a review, please. Also, I would like to say thank you so much for all the support his story has gotten. You've all inspired me to write more and not abandon this story. This one started as a random idea that wouldn't leave me alone, but because y'all seemed to enjoy it, it's expanded into a whole plot in my mind. I don't have any idea how long this will be. But, I promise to write it until the end. That is if you do your part and keep reviewing to keep me motivated. Anyway, have a nice day, and I'll update again soon.**


	8. Another Big Mistake

**Oh, it's almost been a month since I last updated. Please, don't kill. I know I'm a horrible person. Umm, forgive me? Yeah. And this chapter is kinda short too. Sorry. I guess it's not that bad... Um, enjoy it. I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never ever will.**

* * *

The Ferrari sped down the road toward the home of Autumn Daniels. Currently, Dean and Feli were driving in the other direction back to the house that started their investigation in the first place. They were both trying to find any evidence that the amulet had been used. If they could, then they would know exactly what they were dealing with and could more easily put a stop to it. Inside, Sam was reading the short paragraph about the amulet to Lovino who was driving.

"To make such an amulet, a witch must offer up her own soul in exchange for this power. The demon will basically form a contract with the witch. If a witch and a demon combine their powers to create the amulet, the witch will gain full power over spiritual realm in the area in which they reside. All spirits will be attracted to a certain point where the witch lives. Once the spirits are in her power, the only way to stop them is to burn their bones or stop destroy the amulet. In order to stop the witch from collecting more souls, the amulet must be destroyed. The demon will automatically be summoned again to take the witches soul."

"So basically all we have to do is find the witch and destroy her amulet?" Lovino interrupted. "That seems too easy."

"It's not. This witch is powerful, which means it'll take more than just brute strength to get past her. And considering her soul is on the line, she's guarding this amulet with her life. She probably already knows we're here too. That just makes this a whole lot harder on us."

Lovino frowned, gripping the steering wheel. Damn, why did everything have to be so difficult? He hated that. "Then what are we going to do?"

"First, we need to find this witch. We'll go talk to Autumn again and see if she could possibly know about any strange occurrences. Hopefully, she can give us some helpful information."

"And if she can't?" Lovino asked.

Sam didn't respond. He didn't have to. One look over at the Italian told him that he understand perfectly well how screwed they would be. If they didn't uncover something soon, the whole case would basically be a flop. Sam found himself staring at the others knuckles, which were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He sighed. "Look, Lovino. We'll find something. As long as we don't give up. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Si, but how many people could we lose doing this? How dangerous is this? And don't you lie to me, because I might look young but I can handle it! I'm sick of people thinking I'm weak because of my age. So don't sugar coat it!"

Sam paused, thinking for a moment. Finally, he whispered, "If we're careful, I think we can all live through this. But it's a very big possibility that we could all die. But that just comes with the job."

"You're right." Lovino sighed.

The car fell into a heavy silence again. Sam turned back to skimming through the pages again. There was only two that related to the amulet, but he still hoped something might jump out at him that he hadn't noticed before. Sam was concentrating so hard that he didn't realize the car had stopped. Lovino got out, slamming his door, which snapped Sam back to reality. He quickly got out of the vehicle and ran to catch up with the Italian who was nearly at the door.

Lovino knocked loudly on the wood, starting to dig in his pockets for the fake F.B.I. badge he always carried. He froze when the creaking of the door reached his ears. The hazel eyes rose to see the door had mysteriously swung open on its own. He looked back at Sam who was frozen on the bottom step of the porch. After a minute, Sam stepped forward and called, "Miss Daniels, are you here?" There was no answer, and the two were quickly enveloped in an eerie silence. Lovino hesitated a second longer before stepping forward and going into the house. Sam grabbed his shoulder and started to pull him back. "What are you, crazy?" the older asked. "Does this not scream suspiciously creepy to you?"

"Yes, but what choice do we have? I mean, we're here to investigate the suspiciously creepy stuff. Now come on you wimp." He pulled away and continued into the house. Sam followed, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Lovino cautiously walked through the living room and into the kitchen area. Still, they spotted no signs of life in the quiet house. The two stood in the kitchen, desperately straining their ears trying to hear even the tiniest sound. Then, they heard it. Somewhere in the back of the house, a floorboard creaked. Lovino's head snapped around and he immediately started walking toward the noise. Sam followed behind, a little more cautiously.

Sam let the Italian lead him back to what appeared to be a storage room. The room seemed to be entirely coated in a layer of dust and grime. Cobwebs hung from the corners. The only light was from the opening between the curtains. Lovino walked towards the center of the room, seemingly losing all sense of caution or common sense. Sam stopped nearer to the doorway and looked around suspiciously. His arm reached out to feel along the wall for a light switch of some kind. Much to his surprise, he actually found one. He flipped it on and the room was flooded with yellowish light from an old bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling.

This was not what caught either of the hunters' eyes however. It was the large pentagram painted on the floor of the room, directly under the light bulb. Sam immediately recognized the design as the one present on the amulet in the book. "Um, Lovino this doesn't look good."

The shorter male started slowly backing away from the design. "Si, for once I agree with you. Let's get out of here…" Both turned to run out of the room, but the door slammed closed before they could reach. Sam tried to pull it open, but even with Lovino's help it wouldn't budge.

The light in the room suddenly turned off. Then, a cackling laugh sent chills up his spine, and a voice spoke from across the room. "Looks like you hunters have fallen right into my trap." Autumn Daniels. Sam tried making out the person but couldn't quite see her. "Now, all I have to do is wait for my ghost slaves to finish off your brothers, then I'll finally have you all out of my hair."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! Leave a review to tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and I'm going to be honest with you. I have no clue when I'll finish with the next chapter. I will try, TRY, not to take as long as I did with this one. Thanks for sticking with me and being patient. I've been suffering with really serious writer's block with a lot of my stories. I think I'm coming out of it now, so that's good. I'll do my best to get the next one to you as soon as possible.**


	9. Dean and Feliciano's Luck and Idiocy

**How long has it been since I last updated this story? Urgg! Too long! Sorry! Don't worry, though. I've had a spark of inspiration for the story so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter. Yay! Anywho... here's the chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Supernatural or Hetalia! And I never ever will.**

* * *

Dean opened the old home's door and walked inside. He heard his young companion's footsteps behind him. He readied the shotgun in his hands, cautiously looking around for any spirits that might pop up. The night at the graveyard had taught him to be careful in a town as dangerous as this.

"You do know how to handle that thing right?" Dean questioned the young boy behind him. "You're not going to shoot me in the back or anything, right?" The man looked over his shoulder at the young Italian.

Feliciano froze for half a second, looking down at the weapon in his hands. Then he smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course I do. Lovi and I use them all the time. It's not a problem."

Sam smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. "Well, if you're sure…"

Suddenly, Feli's eyes grew wider and he shouted, "Dean, look!"

He did as he was told, and looked around just in time to see the spirit of an old woman before he was thrown back into Feliciano. There was a sickening crack when the young boy's head hit the wood of the floor. Dean pushed himself up and fired a shot toward the ghost. She elicited a shrill screech and vanished. Quickly, the man turned back to look at the unconscious Italian on the floor.

Carefully, he tilted his head to see if there was any visible wound or blood. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anything too bad. He made sure the boy was breathing too. Dean picked him up under the arms, planning to drag him out of the house and to the Impala.

Unfortunately, just as he straightened up, two more spirits appeared against the far wall of the room. Dean dropped the poor boy and started grabbing around for his shotgun, which he had dropped while checking on Feliciano. Finally, his hands closed around the handle and he aimed it at the ghost closest to him. Taking it out with one shot, he turned to shoot at the other. He froze when he realized it was gone.

A few seconds of heavy silence fell before he cautiously bent down again. He lifted up the small Italian boy with one arm and slowly backed toward the door. With his free arm, he did his best to hold the shotgun. With joyous relief, he stepped out of the house and made his way to the Impala. Inside, he laid the younger boy in the backseat and started the engine. Looking up at the house again, he saw shadows moving around in the windows.

Dean sighed when he realized just how lucky they were. If he hadn't got out of there when he did, both of them would probably be dead. The man quickly backed away from the house and started off down the road. He wondered for a second how the other two were doing. They headed to that woman's house. Autumn Jennings. He quickly pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and called his brother.

It felt as if it rang forever. With each ringing sound, Dean's uneasiness rose. With what had just happened to the two of them back there, he was already on edge. Something told him that there was something very wrong. He glanced into the back at the young boy behind him and his heart almost broke. If something happened to Lovino, what would happen to him? He was so young and almost seemed fragile. And then there was Sam. No matter what, Dean couldn't lose his brother again.

He stamped down on the gas pedal and sped toward Autumn Daniel's house. As the car sped up, the boy in the back stirred and sat up. "What happened?" he muttered.

"You got knocked out." Dean answered him. "We got ambushed by a bunch of ghosts and I just had to get us out of there. We're going to hunt down our brothers now."

"Okay!" the boy chirped. He climbed up into the front seat, making Dean wince a bit.

"Hey! Don't scratch up my car!" he protested.

Feliciano just smiled. "You're just like my brother and his Ferrari."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

The two fell into silence until they saw the house appear in front of them. Dean parked next to the familiar red Ferrari and shut off the engine. Both stared at the little house, uneasiness settling in the cab of the car. It was utterly silent, not even a chirping bird or whispering wind could be heard.

"Something's not right." Feliciano whispered. He looked warily over the house in front of them.

"No…" Dean muttered. "You're right."

Slowly, he opened his door and stepped out. Feliciano followed his lead and started walking toward the house. They realized the front door was standing wide open. Inside was completely dark and silent. Dean was suddenly wrapped in a terrible feeling. Something bad was happening to his brother, he just knew it. He had to find him.

Without a warning to his companion, Dean took off running through the empty house, searching through every doorway until he came to one at the end of a hallway. He reached for the handle before hearing a cackle from inside. His blood turned to ice. It was the witch.

He twisted the handle but realized that the door was tightly sealed shut, probably by the witch's magic. Feliciano caught up with his and said, "Dean, you'll have to find another way in. And even if you do, how are you going to fight this witch?"

"I don't know!" he snapped, turning on the boy. "But both of our brothers are probably in there, so I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

As his voice rang out in the hallway, another sound permeated the still air. Dean slowly turned at the sound of the door creaking open. The room inside was dark, keeping the man from making out anything inside. Taking a few steps forward, he peered inside. Suddenly, a force pulled him in and the door slammed shut. He found himself pinned to the wall before the light flicked on, bathing the room in sickly, yellow light. Across from him, he saw both Sam and Lovino pinned to the opposite wall. Craning is neck as far as he could, he saw Feliciano was not among the others in the room.

Another cackle caught his attention, drawing his eyes to his right. Autumn Daniels stood, leaning against the wall, smirking at her captives. Dean yelled at her in fury, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you doing this!?" He desperately wanted to get Sam and Lovino to safety, but realized he could do nothing. And this made him angry.

"Why Dean, how are you? I didn't expect to see you here today. I guess you got lucky against my ghost slaves, hmmm? Well, no matter, I can kill you all right here. And be done with you three meddling annoyances." the witch said, expression never changing.

Dean's anger built up even more. All of them had been so stupid and now they were going to die. Except Feliciano. If he hurried he might be able to get away. Wait, she had said three… The witch didn't know about the other little Italian boy. Dean glanced over at Lovino for a second. The expression of relief on his face told him that he had reached the same conclusion.

Well, if he had to die here today, at least Dean knew the boy might be alright. He didn't need to be a hunter anyway. There was no point in him getting hurt so young. Sam looked at him with an expression that said, "well this is goodbye again." Dean smiled slightly in response. Then he scowled at the witch.

He wouldn't go down without a fight. His muscles strained against the force of the witch's spell even though he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Her expression didn't change on bit. She smirked at all of them in turn before saying, "Well enough dilly dally, I suppose. Let's just get this over with, shall we." She raised her hands and begin reciting a spell.

Dean felt like his insides were being twisted around in impossible ways. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. Then, the coughing started. Blood bubbled up from his throat and poured down his chin. He heard the other two hacking as well.

Autumn cackled again, before starting to recite the spell again. And Dean accepted his fate as the pain grew even worse. He felt a thousand needles stab into his stomach, heart, lungs, you name it. He closed his eyes, and welcomed the darkness that started to envelope him.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Hee hee... Don't worry my lovely readers. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. It has already been half way written. So within the next few days, I should post it. No promises thought. I suck at deadlines. You know the drill. Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Feliciano To The Rescue!

When the door slammed closed behind Dean, Feliciano's fight or flight response kicked in and he flew out of the house. He found himself sitting in the front seat of the Ferrari, looking around for the key before he came to his senses.

"What am I doing? I can't leave them in there!" he said. The Italian stared out the front windshield at the quiet house, heart hammering in his chest cavity. "If I leave, they'll die. Sam, Dean, and Lovino. I can't let that happen! I have to go back in there!"

Still, the young boy didn't move. It seemed fear had frozen his muscles in place. The young boy took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and getting out of the car. He slowly walked around the house, looking in windows, trying to find any sort of clue of where they could be. As he passed a darkened window, covered by curtains, he heard a sort of hacking cough from inside.

Quickly walking toward the window, he realized it was slightly cracked open. He slid it open as quietly as possible. Shifting the curtain to see inside, he realized the window was right behind the witch, Autumn Daniels. He craned his neck to see the walls. Dean was pinned to one wall, Sam and his brother to the other. The witch was chanting a spell which was obviously causing her hostages severe pain. Feliciano looked back to her and noticed something shining on her wrists. He studied it closely and realized it was the amulet.

"It makes sense she would keep it on her like that." he muttered under his breath. He realized all he had to do was destroy that and he could save his brother and friends. Without a second thought, the young boy slipped into the room through the low window. He quietly snuck up on her and grabbed for her wrist.

His hand closed around her thin wrist and he almost managed to grab onto the chain holding the amulet. The witch whipped around, her spell ceasing. "What the hell, you little annoyance. You should already be dead!"

Feliciano froze, hand still hovering over the amulet. He smiled sheepishly up at Autumn. "Well, I'm not."

She muttered a quick spell that through the poor boy against the wall. She turned, focusing all her energy on him, and started muttering the same spell she had on the other three. Feliciano screamed, shocked at the pain coursing through him.

"Die, bitch!" the cry came from behind her. Lovino, who had been freed from the witch's spell, when his brother distracted her, slammed his gun into the back of her head. She dropped to her knees, mostly out of surprise, which broke her from her spell casting again. Feliciano fell to his knees, relief rushing through him.

Feliciano almost cried at the sight of his brother. He had blood staining his chin and shirt, and his face was still twisted by the remnants of pain from the spell.

"That's not how you use a gun! Don't hit her, brother! Shoot her!" the younger cried.

"My God, Feli! You think I didn't think of that!? I'm out of bullets, dammit!" the other yelled back. He waved the gun around, giving his brother a look. "That's pretty obvious."

"Oh…" mumbled Feliciano. "Well, I lost mine, so…"

"Will you always be useless!?"

The witch, having already recovered, listened to the two argue with slight amusement. Then, she through them back to opposite walls. Feliciano noticed that Sam and Dean were both laying on the ground, not moving. He prayed they weren't dead. His brain went into hyper drive to figure out how to save themselves.

Pray… God… Angels… Angel… Castiel!

Feliciano suddenly snapped his head up and locked eyes with his brother. "What about Castiel!?" he screamed.

"What about him!?" Lovino yelled back. His face contorted in confusion. He had no clue what his brother was getting out.

"We need to contact him somehow! How do Sam and Dean do it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, dammit!?"

"You've spent a lot of time with Dean! Has he ever tried to contact him with you around!?"

Lovino thought for a bit. "I think he did in the cemetery, but I don't know how he did it. I was wandering around lost, remember? I explained this all to you!"

The younger dropped his eyes down to the witch, who was watching him cautiously. "Who are you talking about?"

Feliciano ignored her and looked up to the ceiling, thinking desperately. If only his grandpa were here now. He would know how to handle a situation like this. He would be ashamed to say he raised them right now, though. Not being able to do anything to save their friends or themselves.

Suddenly, Feliciano heard his brother start screaming, "Castiel! Please, help us! We need you!"

With renewed fervor, Feliciano joined in on the chorus of shouts to the angel, desperately trying to gain his attention and his help. He didn't even know if this would work, but he had to try.

With their shouts gaining volume and strength, the witch became anxious. She didn't know for sure who Castiel was but something told her she didn't want to trifle with him. She started quickly chanting the spell from earlier, focusing all her energy on silencing the two.

Their calls for help soon turned into screams of pain. This was ten times worse than it had been before. Feliciano started coughing up blood, just like his brother. He felt his organs being squeezed and twisted by the witches spell. He tightened his hand into a fist, wishing he had been able to grab the amulet when he had the chance. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling again. Just as he started to black out from the overwhelming pain, he saw a flash of light above them. Then, nothing. He fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried really hard to get this up quickly for all of y'all readers out there. Review and tell me what you thought. This story is going to be winding down soon enough. **


	11. A Battle And A Sacrifice

**I should have posted this sooner. I'm sorry, I realize that I promised this would be up sooner. So, I'm really sorry. I have no excuse expect one word: family. Yeah... Anyway, enjoy the chapter. This one gets pretty serious at the end, so be warned. Have fun. And remember, I don't own Hetalia and I never will.**

* * *

The witch suddenly felt a source of great power enter the room. She looked up to find a man in a ratty trench coat float down from the ceiling to land in front of her. At first she started to laugh, his appearance deceiving her. Then she sensed that her first instinct was right; whatever this man was, he was powerful beyond her talents. "What are you?!" she screeched at him, breaking her spell.

He watched as the two Italian brothers slid to the ground. One was already unconscious, the other started wheezing to catch his breath. "I'm Castiel." the man said. "An angel."

The witch let loose an almost feral snarl. "That's impossible! Tell me the truth. What business is this of yours?! Get out!"

"You're terrified of me. Maybe you're not as powerful as we first believed." Castiel said, walking over to the nearest body to him. He touched his shoulder, causing the man to wake up.

"Cas?" Dean said, forcing himself to his feet.

Castiel moved onto Feliciano, then Sam, waking them both up also. The witch watched in dreaded fascination. She had never seen a being able to bring someone back after the powerful spell she cast. They should have slept for hours, if they even woke up at all.

Suddenly she felt her arm being lifted. She looked over into the eyes of the short Italian who she thought was dead until he arrived here. He tried slipping the bracelet off her arm, causing her to pull away roughly. They knew about her amulet. They were going to kill her.

"Get away!" she yelled in defense of herself. She cradled the arm with the bracelet on it, to keep it safe from the five men surrounding her.

"You're not so tough now." Dean said, grinning triumphantly. He took a step forward. "Is that the amulet, Feliciano?"

The auburn haired boy nodded happily. Lovino scowled. "Well, get it off of her then. Let's destroy this thing and get it over with."

"NO!" the witch yelled, reigniting her powers. She forced them all back with the force of her magic. They were all caught off guard, truly believing Castiel's presence would keep her at bay. Suddenly, from across the room a plank of wood flew through the air. Miraculously, everyone managed to dodge it, and it hit the opposite wall with a loud bang.

"Castiel, do something!" Dean yelled.

"I can't. I've already told you my powers are limited here. There's nothing I can do to help." the angel explained in a low voice so only the two men around him can hear.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Lovino hissed at the angel. "We can't fight her on our own."

"If you take the amulet from her, she'll do anything for you not to destroy it." Castiel said in the same tone as before. "Figure out how to do that."

"That's easy for you to say Cas." Dean said. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? This is your area of expertise, Dean."

While the three were talking, the witch muttered another spell sent waves of pain through the four humans in the room. Lovino dropped to his knees, holding his throbbing head, while Dean and Sam both fell back against the wall. Feliciano and Castiel were the only ones left standing, the Italian getting less of the magic being behind the witch and the angel being unaffected by her powers. Their eyes met in silent communication.

Castiel regarded the smallest male over the witch's shoulders, as he dropped to the ground. The witch turned around and looked at his unmoving form for a second. "I guess he was knocked out." she chuckled darkly, turning back around. The angel kept his face emotionless as the witch scowled at him. "So what exactly are you?" she asked. "Tell me the truth this time!"

"I already did." Castiel took a few steps forward, watching as the witch cautiously stepped back. "I'm an angel from heaven and you are a witch. You made a deal with one from the depths of hell and that is why this is my business." The angel stopped, noticing the witch was now standing right in front of the falsely unconscious Feliciano.

Autumn glared at the angel, her doubt and fear plainly showing in her eyes. "If you're so big and powerful, why haven't you done something already?"

"I'm working on that currently." the angle said, as Feliciano snapped his eyes opened.

The Italian quickly sat up and grabbed the small amulet. He broke it off the bracelet's chain before the witch even realized he wasn't unconscious. He quickly stood and ran toward the other side of the room, amulet gripped tightly in his hand.

"What?" the witch said, glancing down at the bracelet. "Give it back!" She quickly said a spell that threw the Italian against the wall. He fell to his knees, hearing the witch's footsteps quickly approaching him.

"Dean!" he yelled, seeing the man to his right rushing toward him. Without thinking, he threw the silver amulet towards the man. Dean caught it, a confused look on his face. Feliciano smiled as he glanced down at the powerful silver object in his hands. Then, everything went black for the boy when another of the witch's spells knocked his head into the wall.

Dean, realizing what the boy had thrown him, quickly took off running across the room to Lovino. "Quick, we got to destroy this somehow." He said, showing the small silvery amulet to the boy. Sam jogged over, cautiously watching the witch. She had a genuinely horrified look on her face as they toyed with her life line.

"No!" she shouted. Muttering a spell, another board flew toward them. They all avoided it, her fear making her power shaky.

"Destroy it now!" Castiel said. "If you don't, she'll get it back and we won't get it again."

"It doesn't look that sturdy." Lovino said.

"It probably won't be that hard to break." Sam said. He took the amulet from Dean's hand and examined it. See, it's thin metal surrounding a small stone. I'm guessing the stone is the real source of power. If we crush the metal, the stone won't be hard to break. I think we could just stomp on it."

More objects flew at them, seemingly confirming his theory. "Do it." Dean said.

Sam lowered the amulet on the ground and started to raised his foot to step on it.

"No!" the witch yelled, making the three pause for half a second. Looking over, they realized she had lifted Feliciano's limp body off the ground with her powers. "Do it, and he dies!" she yelled.

Sam stopped, foot inches above the piece of metal. He glanced over at Lovino's face, twisted with horrified doubt and uncertainty. Sam wasn't sure if he could destroy the amulet in time to save Feliciano. They knew the three of them couldn't get to her in time, without being hurt themselves. Cas was just bluffing, his powers being blocked by some demonic lock on the town, probably by the same demon the witch had sold her soul to.

"I'll do it!" the witch shouted, cackling again. "But you couldn't live with the guilt, could you!?"

Sam, stepped away from the amulet, looking at Dean and Lovino in turn. Dean looked down, a million emotions rushing through him. They couldn't let the witch go, but he couldn't watch Feliciano die either.

"Do it." another familiar voice said. They all looked up to Feliciano who had apparently just woken up. He stared down at them all, before his face contorted with pain, when the witch shouted a spell at him. "Just, don't worry about me! Kill her! Destroy it!" he said between the spasms of pain.

Castiel looked over at them, a serious expression on his face. "He's right. You won't get this chance again. Dean, you have to do it." he said, obviously speaking to the oldest man there.

"No…" Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yes…" Lovino choked out. He head his eyes trained on his brother, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry brother!" he yelled. "I love you!"

"I know! I love you, too." Feliciano yelled back. "It's okay!"

"No!" the witch shouted.

Lovino stamped on the amulet before either of the Winchester's could stop him. The crunch of the amulet was accompanied by the sickening crack of Feliciano's spine being broken. As his body fell from the witch's clutches, a wind picked up in the small room. The witch fell, her body starting to convulse as the pentagram in the center of the room flashed a bit. Appearing in the center was an all too familiar face.

Crowley.

* * *

**Duh! Duh! Duuuuuh! **

**Too much? Yeah...**

**Sorry, for another cliff hanger. I figured y'all deserved something. So, you know the drill. Review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	12. Aftermath of A Death

**Hi! I'm back! Okay, so warnings for this chapter. I think it's kinda obvious. Character death. Feels. A little angst. Sorry. Enjoy. I don't own Hetalia or Supernatural and never will.**

* * *

For a split second, the entire room was silent. The Winchesters stared at the all too familiar demon in the center of the room, while Lovino's eyes were locked on his brother's mutilated body. Finally, the silence was broken by an agonized cry from the young Italian boy as he ran across the room and collapsed next to his brother. Sam stared after him, while Dean kept his eyes locked on Crowley.

"Hello, boys." the demon said, accessing the situation in front of him.

"You! This is all you!" Dean accused, glaring at the black clad man. "Why? Why did you want this town? What's your purpose here?"

"You boys." the demon said in his usual charismatic tone. "See, I was really hoping I could get rid of you before you screwed up anymore of my brilliant ideas. I thought one powerful witch with an amulet would be enough. I also put a rather strong curse over the place to make sure Mr. Halo over there was basically useless."

"You did all of this to get to us?" Sam asked, turning his eyes back on the demon.

"Uh, yes I did. Too bad it didn't work out as I had hoped. I wasn't expecting you to bring friends." he said, staring pointedly at the two brothers in the room. "I really didn't mean for him to be taken out. I was hoping for a situation similar to this, but with Sam being dead and Dean being my only problem left. But, I just can't seem to catch a break."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Uh uh…" Crowley said, wagging a finger at him. "That's no way to speak to the King of Hell, now is it?" He turned to the witch, who was still on the ground having what appeared to be multiple seizures. He snapped his fingers and her body went limp against the floor. "Well, boys, I have what I came for. I guess I'll see you at our next rendezvous."

Before anyone could say another word, the demon was gone. There was no trace he'd even been there. Dean turned, staring at Castiel for a moment, who simply looked back with a somber expression. "If I had known what was going on here, I would have never involved you." the angel said.

"I know, Cas."

The two fell silent, listening to the pathetic cries starting to come from the youngest in the room. "Isn't there something we can do?" he wailed. "I have to save my brother."

Sam walked over and bent down beside the boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lovino. I'm pretty sure he's gone."

Dean walked over to look down at the body, and it only confirmed what Sam had said. Feliciano's eyes were open, glazed over, and staring blankly toward the ceiling. His back was twisted far beyond was natural. Yes, Feliciano was gone. Nothing could be done.

Lovino looked up at Dean from his position on the floor. "This is your fault." he said, harshly. "Both of you. You dragged us into this mess and now my little brother is dead! He was fifteen, God damn it! Fifteen! He should have had years of life ahead of him and now look what's happened."

Dean looked away, not wanting to believe what he was saying but also slightly blaming himself. He almost thought of telling him that he was the one that crushed the stupid amulet, but that wouldn't help the situation at all. He looked over at Castiel, nonverbally begging him to do something to help. The angel shook his head and looked away. The silent signal was enough for the young man. He couldn't do anything to remedy the situation.

Lovino stood up and stalked past the two brothers. "Wait," Sam said, stopping him from leaving. "What are you planning on doing? You need to take care of his body at least."

The little Italian stopped, shoulders shaking with the sobs he was trying to hold in. "I know! Just give me a minute, please." He wiped the back of his sleeve over his eyes.

The Winchester's waited for the younger boy to compose himself before helping him to take his brothers body out to their cars. Sam drove the Italian's Ferrari outside of town, with Dean falling close behind. Stopping along the side of the road, once the sun had descended over the horizon, they filed out with somber expressions.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Sam asked Lovino.

"We need to get this over with, so I can get out of here." he said coldly, tears having dried up a while ago.

Soon, they were watching as flames licked at the dead boy's body, insuring he wouldn't come back. The fire lit up the small area, casting shadows behind the three. Dean felt himself being dragged down into sadness again. This kid shouldn't have died here. He was so young. It had been exactly what Dean had been hoping to avoid the entire time.

"You two can leave." Lovino said, gruffly. "I don't need to be coddled."

"Lovino…" Sam started to protest.

"No." he said, looking away from the man towering over him. "Please, I want to be alone."

Sam nodded and started walking off towards the Impala. Dean hesitated, watching the boy standing beside his brother's pyre.

"You were right, you know." Lovino suddenly said. "I do regret some of the things I said to him. I should have listened to you. It's really not your fault."

"What do you mean?" the older man asked.

"He never wanted this life." Lovino said, looking down at the dirt on the ground. "I'm the one who dragged him into it. I always wanted Grandpa to be proud of me, to look at me the same way he did Feli. He was always saying how I should be more like my brother. Do you know what that's like? Being compared to your younger brother? When he died, I promised myself to make him proud of me by following in his footsteps. But, what would he think now? I got Feliciano killed because of my stubborn pride."

"I'm sure he really was proud of you." Dean said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Sure… I don't really doubt he loved me, but sometimes I can't help but wonder."

Lovino looked up, meeting Dean's eyes with his own. Dean could see the moisture glistening on his lenses in the fading light. "I'm so sorry." the man said. "I wish I could rewind it all and make everything better again."

"So do I. But the world doesn't work that way."

"That's a hard lesson to learn."

"It's kind of sad that we both already know it."

Dean nodded, starting to back towards his car. Lovino looked back toward his brother's burning body, signaling the end of the conversation. Dean turned and slipped into the driver's seat of the Impala. He looked over at Sam, who was waiting on him to say something.

"I think the kid will be alright." he said in answer to his brother's questioning gaze.

"I hope you're right, Dean." He pulled away from the heart breaking scene and started off down the road. "Wait!" Sam looked back out the back windshield. "We can't just leave him here."

"He need to be alone." Dean said. "If anyone could understand that, it's us."

"But, what's going to happen to him?"

"Who knows?" Dean shrugged, smiling sadly. "But what happens to any of us? Eventually we'll all die. Maybe we'll run into him again. Maybe he'll retire. We can't run his life, no matter how young he is. I think this is for the best. And it's what he wants. He had nobody left, Sammy boy. To him, it's already over."

"But we can't just leave him like that. There has to be something we can do for him." Sam looked at his brother, eyes wide with worry.

Dean simply shook his head. "It's best if we just leave him alone."

Sam leaned back in his seat, sighing in defeat.

Dean looked around in the back seat, then looked over at his brother. "What happened to Cas?"

Sam shrugged. "Didn't he come with us when we left the house?"

"No…" Dean frowned. "He wouldn't have just disappeared after all of that, would he?"

"Who knows, Dean?" Sam rested his head back. "It's been a long day. I'm going to sleep."

Dean nodded, wondering slightly where the angel had gone, before focusing back on the road and trying to wipe his mind of the day's events.

* * *

**Reviews? Not the best chapter in my opinion but tell me what you think. There's probably going to be one to two more chapters. Either way, the story is winding down. **


	13. The Angel's Advice

**It's been a while guys. Yeah, I know. Umm here's the chapter. It's short though. This isn't the last one. There will be one more, I believe. Possibly two. But anyway, it's almost over. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lovino watched the flames until they died down into nothing before he felt he was being watched. Cautiously looking over, he saw a familiar angel to his left. He scowled. "What do you want now?"

"To apologize." Castiel said, walking towards the young boy. Lovino turned to face him, eyes glaring up into his face. "I feel as if this is all my fault. I'm the one who lead you all here and now it's ended in disaster and I can't even fix it."

"You're right." the young Italian said harshly. "We didn't want any part of this, but you and those Winchesters insisted." Lovino's face softened as he looked back toward the charred remains, the last of the fire dying down shrouding the area in darkness. "But it's really not your fault. Just like I told Dean, I should have been smarter. I should have protected him, kept him away from hunting. He should have never had to get involved."

"You started hunting to appease your grandfather." Castiel stated bluntly. "Roma Vargas?"

Lovino looked up at him suspiciously. "Si, how did you know his name? Did you know him?"

"No. I'm an angel and I can divulge this type of information fairly easily. But Lovino, you shouldn't live your life to appease a dead man. Dean has done the same thing. He hunted to make his father proud, but you don't have to do that. Your grandfather never wanted this life for you or your brother. You should just revert back to a normal life. It's what's best for you."

"I don't think I could. All the things I've seen, and you expect me to live normally. It wouldn't happen. I'd be looking for ghost and demons wherever I went. It's not realistic to think I could just go back to school or get a regular job. And, I don't want to quit. I want to help kill the things that hurt people and cause pain. It's the only thing I've ever been good at. I think it's what I was always meant to do. Not Feliciano, but me. Yes."

"If you insist on continuing in this pursuit, at least find yourself a good partner who will have your back. You can't expect to do this job alone. I'm sure your grandfather didn't…"

"No… My grandfather did have a friend. I don't remember much about him. I was too young and didn't see him but about once or twice. But you're right, I should find someone else to hunt with. It might take a while though. I'm not a very compatible person."

"You can always come with Sam, Dean, and I. They are both of the same mind, to take you in if you wanted to join them."

"I don't know about that…" Lovino trailed off, looking away uncertainly. His mind started turning, thinking over the options the angel was presenting to him. He didn't want to join up with anyone. It almost felt like he would be betraying his brother if he did.

"I'm leading them to Kearney, Nebraska if you want to come also. They would gladly include you."

"I'll think about it."

Castiel nodded, realizing it was all he could do for the boy at the present moment and disappeared from the clearing. Lovino waited a few more minutes before getting in his car and going in the opposite direction the Winchester's had taken. He would go it alone for a while and if he was supposed to partner up, he would. But for now, it would just be him carrying on his grandfather's legacy and holding the memory of his brother.

Castiel appeared in the backseat of the Impala, startling Dean who'd already driven several miles. "Cas!" he said loudly, before glancing at his sleeping brother and lowering his voice. "Where have you been, man? You just disappeared on us." He glared at the angel's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"I was talking with the Vargas boy. I told him we'd be in Kearney, Nebraska." Castiel said. "So you should change your course and go there. Don't make a liar out of me."

"Alright, alright." Dean said, starting to look for an exit that would take them toward Nebraska. "Is he following us? Should we just pull over and wait for him to catch up?"

"I don't know." the angel said. "I told him he should stop hunting but he refused. Then I told him to find a partner and he claimed he wouldn't be able to. So, I told him to find you and Sam."

"I want the kid to come with us." Dean said, confirming what the angel had told the boy. "I don't want the little idiot to get himself killed just because he's young and doesn't know what the hell he's doing. He wasn't trained properly."

"I know, Dean."

"He shouldn't have gotten himself into this. He's way over his head."

"I'm aware."

"I wish there was something I could do!" Dean's voice took on an aggravated tone. He glared at the windshield at the dark, empty stretch of road.

"Dean." Castiel said calmly. "There's nothing you can do by getting upset. "We should just wait and see what happens. If he doesn't follow us to Nebraska then we must stop worrying. It might mean he chose to stop or he found another partner. And even if he didn't, it's his choice. Not yours."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Cas in the rear view mirror again. "I know. You're right. But I can't help thinking about him. He's too young for this life."

"Just like you were?"

Dean didn't answer and looked out the windshield again. Both men fell into silence as the Impala ripped down the road, the noise of its engine tearing apart the night. Castiel eventually disappeared from his seat in the back, leaving the brothers alone again.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
